Methods of searching the internet are known. Initially, a searcher downloads a browser onto his computer. Through the browser, the searcher is able to enter search terms and search websites worldwide.
Upon identifying a website and transmitting a query to the website, the website downloads a webpage to the searcher. The webpage typically provides a windows type environment where a searcher may select from among a series of options to obtain further information. The searcher may select an option by activating one of a number of selectable icons displayed on the webpage.
To identify a website, the searcher may first access a search engine (e.g., Yahoo, WebCrawler, etc.). The searcher may access the selected search engine by entering a website address of the particular search engine, or the internet searcher may automatically be connected to the search engine upon start-up.
Upon establishing a link to the search engine (also a website), the search engine downloads a webpage to the searcher. In addition to other options available by icon selection, the webpage of the search engine also typically includes a character entry window within which the searcher can enter search terms.
After entry of a search term (or terms), the searcher selects a “search” icon. In response, the search term(s) are transmitted back to the search engine which, in turn, searches a database for data sources (i.e., websites) which may have information related to the search term(s). Upon locating any websites that may have information related to the search term(s), the search engine downloads a search results webpage to the searcher.
The search results webpage presents a list of sources that the search engine identifies as possibly having information which relates to the search term entered by the searcher. The search results webpage also provides an icon beside each identified data source. Activation of a selected icon beside any of the identified sources takes the searcher to a selected website based upon a hyperlink downloaded with the search results webpage.
Upon arriving at the selected website, a homepage of the website is presented to the searcher. The homepage of the selected website may present the searcher with a set of options, or in some cases, may present another data entry window for entry of further search terms.
By selection of an icon or entry of further search terms, the process may continue. Ultimately, the searcher may find the information which he is seeking. Often when a visit to a website proves unproductive, the searcher must go back. Many blind alleys may present themselves to a searcher before the searcher finds the sought-for information.
While searching for information over the internet is effective, it is often slow and tedious. Often the searcher may visit a number of websites and enter the same search terms at each site. A great deal of delay is often experienced in downloading search results and entering new search limiters. Accordingly, a need exists for a means of expediting web searching that does not require the direct control of a searcher.